Better Think Again
by Danko Kaji
Summary: One-shot, AU - If he believes I'm gonna give Yuna up, he better think again. /Yunalai, onesided Tuna/


**Better Think Again**

The saddest thing in the world, is loving someone who used to love you.

~Anonymous

* * *

They're at it again.

The batting eyelashes, the coy smiles, the quiet, occasional laughter, his hands on her hips, tickling her, and her weak protests for him to stop; I roll my eyes at their _subtle_ display of affection.

"Get a room, you two." I scowl, stuffing a handful of popcorn in my mouth. "I'm trying to watch a movie."

All acts of lovey-dovey-ness suddenly halts. Baralai looks at me with a calm, indifferent smile, appearing apologetic even though I know he's not. Why should he be sorry for touching his own girlfriend?

"Sorry," he says, using the polite tone I hate so much, "I'll control myself."

"'Control myself', my ass..." I grumble, keeping my eyes on them instead of the TV. They pretend not to notice my staring while watching the movie I brought over from home, _The Ghosts of Girlfriends Past_.

Yuna does nothing while he lays his hand on her thigh, stroking it, and then she squeaks when he gropes one of her ticklish spots. The damn bastard is gonna laugh while she's embarassed? I refuse to believe she's enjoying it, even going as far as ignore her dark blush as proof.

"Baralai," Yuna chides warmly, grasping his hand to intercept further advancements, "Stop. Later, okay?"

He smiles gleefully. "Okay."

I can't see this, I can't hear this, I can't–

"I'm going to get more popcorn," I stand abruptly and walk pass them, bee-lining to the kitchen. I can feel their eyes following me.

"Don't take too long." I glance at Baralai, and my scowl deepens with indignation. What I would do to wipe the cheeky smile off his face.

I finally make it out of there, and robotically snatch an unopened bag of popcorn, ripping it open, before putting it in the microwave to heat. Afterwards, I trudge over to the kitchen counter and lay my head on my folded arms, for the first time wallowing in self-pity.

"Damn it!" I curse furiously, "This is not working for me..."

I have tried to be patient for the past five months, twenty-three days, and sixteen hours - but damn, those two are so loyal to each other, it's unreal. Whenever I'm not around them, I worry what Yuna might be doing with Baralai alone, together, with no one around...

It drives me crazy. Call it insane jealousy, call it stupid paranoia, but I can't... stop... thinking about it!

That's why I'm here, acting as the third wheel, being the unwanted company all just to annoy the crap out of them. Of course, the two can't say anything to get rid of me because they are too polite to be mean. It has become a waiting game for me. Waiting for them to get fed up of each other, waiting for them to break up after a huge fight, or discover the other is cheating on him/her (neither of them are, but a guy can dream, can he?). But I feel like I'm losing this one. Baralai literally has the patience of a saint, and it's becoming harder to tolerate their intimacy.

I don't get how Baralai got her.

Before, I had Yuna on the palm of my hand. I always crack the right joke to make her laugh. I always show off during P.E. to impress her. I always leave her wanting more. But soon she began to stop paying attention to me. She stopped calling me to help her out with homework, despite the fact she's smarter than me, though I usually changed the topic to something more interesting, like sports. Soon, she was giving me excuses that she has something to do, that there are other friends who demand her attention, and one time I exploded with 'I miss having you around. What's with you?' and she retorted 'I have a life, you know.'

It stings a little her life doesn't revolve around me, especially when I see her hanging around with that senior a lot, the student body vice president. All the second looks, and shy glances, and secret smiles, and casual touches– it didn't take a genius to figure out the two had a thing for each other. And it pisses me off how Baralai pines after her, always doing what she says and giving her what she wants without one word of complaint.

What I don't get is how she can like the guy.

Baralai looks like a girl; a really pretty, tall girl with a Filipino dark tan and snowy white hair. I hear girls don't like it when guys are prettier than them, but I guess it doesn't apply to Yuna. On the contrary, she adores it.

He doesn't have an opinion for anything, and agrees with everything she says. Rarely do I see him ever talk, and when he does talk, his voice is very quiet and sounds so boring. Maybe she likes him for his grades. I admit, they are impressive; straight A's all around. But it can't be just that, right? Or maybe she likes him for his 'nice guy' persona; he tends to help people out a lot, like tutoring and community service, and he freely gives money to those who ask for it. It's hard for people not to like him. Me? He's too perfect to be likeable.

Most people don't see it, but I do; his devil-may-care attitude hidden beneath his kind and pretty face. Why doesn't she see Baralai for who he truly is, a 'nice guy' with a heart of an asshole. I bet the moment she realizes this, she will ditch him once and for all and come straight back to me.

The abrupt sound of something beeping brings me out of my thoughts. Oh, yeah. The popcorn. It's ready. I take out the enlarged bag and tear it open, dumping the food into a bowl, an uncharacteristic sigh breezing out my lips.

...okay, maybe I'm getting delusional. And very jealous. And _veeery_ hopeful. But what can a guy do? Move on? Sacrifice my happiness over hers? Hell no. That's pansy talk.

I head back to the living room, popping a piece of popcorn or two in my mouth, and then stop when I hear Yuna's voice.

"What's wrong?"

Curious, I come closer, leaning behind the wall, so they won't notice me. Hey, who doesn't like to be nosy?

"Nothing." Hesitation. "Tidus is so... accomodating. How can I compete with that?"

I smirk smugly. Heck, yes. I got him feeling all inferior and insecure. A step in the right direction of breaking the two apart.

"Is that all you're worried about?"

I peek out from behind the doorway, my face scrunching from anger at their intimate position. Yuna is still lying on his lap, but has her body turned to him with one hand casually resting on his chest. They are currently gazing into each other's eyes, communicating without words something I don't know. I hate it when they do that. It reveals to me nothing about what they're thinking.

"Tidus may be a mansion," Yuna says suddenly, and my heart swells a hundred times its original size, "but you're my cozy, little house." And it immediately plummets into a dark hole. What? Seriously? What's with the cheesy metaphor? Although I do enjoy the first part.

"Really?" he whispers, shyly smiling, "You're sure you don't want a mansion? You don't mind living in a plain and simple house?"

"Of course not." She smiles lovingly, a smile she rarely gives to me. He strokes her cheek, his eyes intense with emotion.

This sight is difficult for me to watch. More difficult than seeing them hug, or kiss, or holding hands, or whispering into each other's ears, or saying 'I love you.' More difficult than anything else.

I turn away, clenching the bowl tightly in my hands, silently fuming.

I don't want this. I don't want them together. I want Yuna. I want her with me!

If he believes I'm gonna give Yuna up, he better think again.

* * *

**(A/N): **Contrary to belief, I'm not a Tidus/Yuna hater. Not at all. I'm okay with the two, but it's not my OTP choice. :p

After playing the sequel, and some light reading of Baralai/Yuna fanfiction, I've become an avid Yunalai supporter. :D You should read some of my stuff. I guarantee it's not a waste of your time.

Although the one-shot more so reflects what I see in real life, than personal experience.


End file.
